Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech
is the seventh episode of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures made by Joey Slikk. Description Leon's dad told Leon that it is time to go back to school because Leon has speech, but Leon doesn't want to go back to school, and he wasn't so sure he would like speech very much, but he went back to school just to get to speech therapy anyway. Characters *Leon Smallwood *Gerald Smallwood *Eric *Joey Slikk *Mr. Wall (Debut) *Ms. Smith (Debut) Music *Biro - Ergo Intro *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Title Card *Richard Stoltzman - Maid with the Flaxen Hair a whole month of being grounded... *Dramatic Chipmunk is about to go back to school *Lucky Star - Fun Fun Fun Dayo and Joey talking about a few kinds of speech *Dramatic Chipmunk Smith is here *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Winner Be Continued... (Part 1 only) *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Now... It's time for Part 2 of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 7! (Part 2 only) *Spongebob Squarepants - Tomfoolery Eric, Joey and Ms. Smith walking on their way to speech *Lucky Star - Fun Fun Fun Dayo having a conversation about GoAnimate *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Winner Be Continued... again *Scrubs Credits Theme Outro Gallery Thumbnails TLSM EP 7 PART 2.png|Thumbnail of Episode 7 Part 2 TLSM EP 7 FULL LENGTH.png|Thumbnail of the full length version of Episode 7 Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mr. Wall and Ms. Smith. *This is the second episode to be separated into parts, the first was Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park. *The episode was separated into 2 parts due to the episode having a scene where Joey had a conversation about ROBLOX for 2 minutes, and a scene where Eric had a conversation about GoAnimate for 4 minutes. *This is the first episode to be less longer than Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park due to it being separated into 2 parts. *This is the first episode to end with "To Be Continued...". *This is the second episode where Leon goes to school, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *Joey Slikk stated that the idea for this episode came from going to speech on thursdays during summer school at age 14. *This is the second episode to have "Goes" in it's name when Leon goes somewhere, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *Part 2 was considered Episode 7.2 Errors *In the scene where Leon, Eric, Joey and Ms. Smith walk to speech, the doors that lead to some classrooms, especially some other rooms weren't shown in the hallway, even when Joey Slikk thought he didn't have to put any of that stuff in the hallway. *When Leon, Eric, Joey and Ms. Smith are sitting at the table in a close-up view facing front, their chairs didn't appear. Videos File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 7 Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 7 Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech Part 2 File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 7 Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech (Full Length)|A full length version of the episode. Category:TLSM Episodes Category:TLSM Episodes That are Separated into Parts‎